The present invention relates to an external breast prosthesis primarily adapted for mastectomy patients.
Prostheses of this character now available are basically fillers or pads for bras that are made out of many materials, including silicone rubber. There prior prostheses have not been fully satisfactory.
Previous attempts have been made to produce a satisfactory prosthesis which could be attached to the chest wall, but these attempts have been unsatisfactory for several reasons. Often the product was too heavy for available adhesives; the weight or contact that was made irritated surgical areas of the chest wall; and the entire back of the prosthesis had to be glued to the chest wall, thus requiring it to be custom made and generally causing discomfort to the patient.